<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Blue, You Did It Right by NyoomWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377840">Mr. Blue, You Did It Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/pseuds/NyoomWritesThings'>NyoomWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Songfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, all around good vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/pseuds/NyoomWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton is SHOCKED at the surprise Remus gives him on their one-year anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Blue, You Did It Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosinwriting/gifts">chaosinwriting</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remus?” Patton’s voice echoed through the hallway. He’d been looking for the Side all morning, ready to shower him in affection and celebrate a day that was very important to Patton: their one-year anniversary. However, Remus was nowhere to be found. Not in his room, not in Thomas’ living room, not in the Mindpalace common room, not even with any of the other sides. Patton didn’t know why he wouldn’t answer his summons either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Patton sunk out of the hallway and into his room. He didn’t want to have to resign his search for Remus, especially not on such an important day, but there seemed to be nothing he could do. Flopping onto his bed, Patton snapped his fingers to change into his onesie and allowed himself to take a cat nap. (pun absolutely intended, why else would he wear the onesie?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the music started up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton raised his head, confused as to where the music had been coming from. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he actually took in the scenery of his room. Light blue and green decorations and streamers strung across the walls and the ceiling, fairy lights softly lighting up the room around him, and a table with a platter of cookies shaped like frogs and cephalopods, as well as a music player sitting next to it. Patton stared in shock at the room around him as the startup for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue Sky</span>
  </em>
  <span> danced in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goooood morning, sunshine!” Patton heard a voice pipe up. He looked down towards the edge of his bed to see Remus raising himself up, in a rat onesie to match Patton's cat one. “Today’s forecast calls for blue skies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers, Patton and Remus disappeared deep into the depths of his Imagination. Patton, now back to his normal clothes and out of his bed, went wide-eyed as he took in the sights around him: It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> opening in the middle of a forest, once again decorated with light blue and green streamers. A few feet in front of him was a pond, shaped like a heart, filled with several frogs swimming around it. The music was still playing around him, filling his ears and unable to make him stop smiling, however Patton didn’t see a music player anywhere around the area. Patton’s favorite part about the entire scene, however, was the big opening to show a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> sky. Usually Remus’ forests were willed to the brim with trees that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult to navigate through, and if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> any sky visible it was in the middle of the night and </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> dark. Patton had never seen such a beautiful, brilliant blue sky filled to the brim with sunlight in Remus’ Imagination before, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Decorated in the mesmerizing blue shade of the sky were two big, white, fluffy clouds. One was drawn to resemble himself, holding his hands out to make a heart with a big smile. The other, floating next to him, was shaped to resemble Remus, holding out a human heart with his right hand, also smiling wide. He recognized Remus’ art style in the way the clouds were shaped immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton felt like he was about to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt someone take his hands, and as he turned around he met the gaze of his boyfriend, with the toothy smile that Patton absolutely adored, the messy hair that Patton loved to mess with, and now dressed in his iconic Duke outfit that Patton couldn’t help but lean into the soft fabric of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary,” Remus smiled as he kissed his datemate’s nose, no doubt causing him to blush </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With no hesitation, he pulled Patton along with him into a dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun is shining in the sky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There ain't a cloud in sight</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's stopped raining, everybody's in the play</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And don't you know, it's a beautiful new day, hey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus didn’t know how to dance very well. At least, not in the way the average person would imagine a romantic waltz or a professional tango. When it came to dancing with another person romantically, Remus was the type to purely go with the flow, and it was one of Patton’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> attributes about him. Whenever they danced together, Patton always let him lead the way, do whatever dance move he wanted to at that moment. Patton didn’t know how to dance well, either, and after Remus pulled him into his first dance, he couldn’t imagine how any kind of waltz would be more romantic than aggressively bouncing around, sudden twirls and dips, and giggling nonstop, with music loudly and obnoxiously blaring in their ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Running down the Avenue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See how the sun shines brightly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the city, on the streets where once was pity</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, hey</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Patton felt himself suddenly get yanked into another twirl from Remus, the two couldn’t help but erupt with laughter, another part of Remus that Patton loved with all of his heart. Compared to how quickly anyone else would see Remus as a culprit for causing flowers to wilt, Patton couldn’t help but hear his laugh as what could </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal</span>
  </em>
  <span> those flowers. His genuine, joyful laugh was so unique, so loud and boisterous, Patton didn’t know how anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall in love with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another sudden tug, Patton found himself barreling into Remus’ chest. Remus quickly brushed some strands of hair away from Patton’s face and cupped his lover’s cheek as he began to sing along to the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had to hide away for so long, so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did we go wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton loved Remus’ singing voice </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes. His face was beginning to genuinely ache from how big his smile was, but he wouldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Remus continued to smile back, gently booped Patton’s nose, and swayed each other to the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had to hide away for so long, so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did we go wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The calmer swaying quickly became childlike bouncing again as the two of them pulled away. They quickly hopped around each other, the laughter filling up the area around them. Remus flapped his arms around in excitement as Patton spun around him, his cat hoodie flying around with him like a cape in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, it was Patton’s turn to take one of Remus’ arms and pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in. Remus gave him a curious look. Patton wrapped his arms around him and beamed at his boyfriend as he sang along to the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you with the pretty face</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the human race</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A celebration, Mr. Blue Sky's up there waiting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And today is the day we've waited for</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Remus’ face lit up in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>instant</span>
  </em>
  <span> with bright pink at the mention of “pretty face.” Patton knew that was what he needed to hear, though, and he’d say it as many times as Remus needed him to. Patton pulled him closer, squeezing him in a tight embrace. Both of them sang along as they continued to dance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had to hide away for so long, so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did we go wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey there, Mr. Blue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're so pleased to be with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Look around, see what you do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody smiles at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bouncing and giggling continued on, some of the frogs in the pond even jumping out to join them. Patton couldn’t help but cry tears of joy as he watched the tiny creatures hopping in a circle around the two of them. Suddenly, Patton felt himself stumble and lose control of his balance from hopping around so quickly. He squeaked as he lost his balance and began to fall, but Remus was quick to catch him before he hit the ground. Both of them were panting, attempting to catch their breath from the sudden fright. Before Patton could open his mouth and let Remus know he was recovered, Remus was already pulling him up into a spin. Patton squealed in delight as he spun around in Remus’ grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue, you did it right</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But soon comes Mr. Night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creeping over, now his hand is on your shoulder</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never mind, I'll remember you this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll remember you this way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a sudden dip after the spin, Remus pulled Patton back up into a tender hug. Patton met his gaze, taking in the amazing sight of Remus’ sparkling, captivating eyes. Remus was so violent a lot of the time to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his peers, but Patton always felt safe under those beautiful eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had to hide away for so long, so long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did we go wrong?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton’s eyes trailed down to Remus’ lips. Remus only gave him a playful grin in return, teasingly inching closer as Patton snickered. Patton ran his hands through Remus’ hair, looking up to meet his eyes once more. Slowly, the gap between the two of them closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey there, Mr. Blue</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We're so pleased to be with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Look around, see what you do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody smiles at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As their lips met, Patton decided that he was, officially, at the happiest point in his life </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t understand himself why Remus’ kisses were so alluring, so gentle and sweet. For how gross and strange Remus liked to be, with no caution for eating or drinking something that was with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no doubt</span>
  </em>
  <span> harmful for the mouth, he never had any sour breath or disgusting taste when Patton’s lips met his. Patton was forever shocked every time he was met with the taste of marshmallows. And, just like every other surprise his boyfriend had up his sleeve, Patton indulged in it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherished</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the music faded out and the two pulled away, Remus sighed contentedly and fell back against the ground beneath him, pulling Patton down with him. As they opened their eyes, seeing the other laying on their side next to them in the grass, the giggles once again began to start up, filling the area around them with the most amount of joy Remus’ imagination has seen in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They pulled each other close once more, snuggling in the soft grass beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two closed their eyes, the feeling of grass beneath them slowly shifted into the feeling of the silky sheets of Patton’s bed. Remus grabbed one of the blankets at their legs and pulled it over the two of them. With one last snap of the fingers, Remus and Patton’s clothes shifted back into their onesies and one of the cookies from the platter across the room appeared in Remus’ hand, which he gave to Patton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did all of this for us,” Patton murmured, taking a bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Roman had to help with some of the decor,” Remus shrugged, “but why wouldn’t I make this day as special as it could be for you? Mr. Blue, you deserve nothing but the best, which is why I’m still surprised you would pick</span>
  <em>
    <span> me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the one to give that to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re already the best thing I could ask for,” Patton admitted, cupping his partner’s cheek, taking in the warmth as it heated up at the kind words. Remus laughed, his face burning with a bright pink blush. Patton leaned in and whispered one last message to Remus before meeting his lips once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I love everything about you so, so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to ship intruality more often tbh. them very soft. love them so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>